


Time Crunch

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Coats, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness runs into a future version of himself. Of course they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Crunch

Captain Jack Harkness glanced at his manipulator, holding his gun at the ready. He came around a corner, prepared for trouble, but not prepared for what actually faced him. He was staring at a mirror image of himself. Same manipulator, same gun, same coat. “Hello,” the other version of himself smiled.

Blinking a few times, Jack holstered his gun. “Let me guess. Future me?”

“Yep.” Future Jack holstered his own weapon and leered at himself.

Jack chuckled. “You know that violates several protocols and possibly a law of physics.”

“Since when has that ever stopped us?” Future Jack moved closer to his past self.

Jack grinned and grabbed his lapel. “Hmm, it is a pretty nice coat.”

“We know.” Future Jack pulled him into a kiss. Jack moaned softly. Of all the things in the universe he’d tried, this one was new. And he had to admit, he tasted fantastic.

Future Jack broke the kiss and grinned at him, running a hand through his hair. “We’ve got about fifteen minutes.”

“All the time in the world.” Jack was breathless.

Without speaking, they both shucked their coats and lay them on the floor, then quickly stripped. Future Jack pulled Jack on top of himself, kissing him again.

Jack straddled his hips and ran his hands down his chest appreciatively. “I do have to say, that’s not a bad view.”

“You should see it from here.” Future Jack wrapped a hand around Jack’s cock and mouthed his neck and collarbone. Jack groaned. Of course he knew exactly what he liked. Jack ground down against him, half in retaliation, half in lust.

Grabbing his future self’s wrists, Jack shifted his weight and pinned them by his head. “You think just ‘cause you’re older, you can top?”

“Hey, I know how this all turns out.” Future Jack wrapped his legs around his waist and flipped them over again so he was on top of Jack.

“Do you now?” Jack nipped at his chin and rocked up against him.

“Yeah,” Future Jack dropped his head to his ear. “Remember that mechanic on Rigel Station?”

Jack blinked. Of course he did. And hadn’t that been a helluva party. “Yeah?”

Future Jack grabbed his wrists and in less than a minute, Jack found himself spread open under his future self, panting and groaning as a finger pushed inside. “So that’s where you learned that trick,” he moaned.

“Not the only place, but yes.” Future Jack captured his lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth as he fingered him quickly open.

Jack reached up and yanked his hair. “We don’t have much time, you said.”

Nodding, Future Jack pushed up his thigh and lined himself up. “I know how long you’ve wanted to try this. Remember in the Time Agency that one time….”

“Nearly got expelled,” finished Jack, chuckling.

“Yep,” Future Jack thrust forward. Jack cried out and arched up. It was as good as he’d always hoped it would be.

“Damn,” he muttered.

“I knew you were going to say that.” Future Jack kissed along his jaw.

“Cheater,” groaned Jack.

“I always cheat,” said Future Jack.

“I know.” Jack rocked up against him and flipped them over again so he could ride his cock, smiling down at himself. It was all a bit bizarre, but it felt far too good to stop. And he wasn’t sure this even counted as the strangest thing he’d done.

“It’s not,” Future Jack winked at him, cupping his hips, squeezing his thighs.

Jack leaned down and kissed him, riding him hard. After all, they were in a time crunch. Which could almost be a pun if he squinted.

“Let me tell you, this feels pretty great from this end too,” muttered Future Jack. “Been looking forward to this for a while.”

“I bet you have,” panted Jack as his hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking him. Jack growled and nibbled the joint of shoulder and neck, whimpering against his skin.

Future Jack grabbed his hips and flipped them over one more time, thrusting hard into him. Jack’s hands slid down his shoulders. He shifted his angle to hit Jack’s prostate. Two more thrusts and Jack came with a shout, Future Jack’s hand clamped over his mouth to muffle him.

Jack watched his own face as Future Jack approached orgasm. Fascinating, if he was honest. It made his cock twitch, despite being spent. With a soft groan he came, filling him.

Reaching up, Jack pulled himself down into his arms, kissing him one more time. Future Jack gave him a smile, then flipped open his manipulator and checked it. “I gotta go,” he said.

“Just like me. Mind blowing sex and then you gotta run.” Jack smiled at him and reached for his clothes.

Future Jack chuckled and pulled him into one more kiss as they dressed. He put on his coat. “Take care of yourself,” he winked.

Jack smiled and took the other coat. He watched as his Future self darted around the corner. With a sigh, he got to his feet and put his hand in his pocket. Frowning he pulled out a note, scanned it, cursed, and took off in the other direction.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
